Winter night
by Ferthebest-ia
Summary: Memories of an unforgettable night, memories recalled in waiting, waiting to be loved again ... Rv/BB! Enjoy!


**_Winter night._**

Although it happened 5 years ago, I remember like it was yesterday. It was winter, it snowed, a lot. We were isolated from anyone, it was a one-week mission, this was the sixth day, but rather the last day, we were far from our city, we should monitor the forest, someone fabric something, and it was suspected that the scheme was planned in that area. That day will never forget, nor the beginning of the morning or the end of the night, the hottest night of my life ...

It was 7:30 am, I was awake, preparing breakfast, an herbal tea for me, and soy milk for you, it was cold, very cold, you got up, do not bother to take off the blanket which was covered. I gave you your breakfast and we sat at the table.

**"Thanks"** you said.

"No problem" I replied.

We drank our breakfast in the silence, heard only a few flakes of snow falling, but I was not calm, I felt your eyes on me, made me feel nervous, but I decided to say nothing, you approached me, I still much more nervous.

**"Something wrong?"**

"No, no, everything is fine"

**"Why do you stutter?"**

"Well, because it's cold"

**"But I feel colder than you, and I don't tremble, something else with you?"**

"Why you do so many questions? ¬¬ "

**"Okay, sorry"**

We continue with our breakfast, as always showed me, but inwardly sigh of relief that you had not noticed that I was nervous for you. After that, I wanted to wash the cups, but you imposed taking my hand. At that time I thanked God that I had put the hood of my coat, so you won't see my blush.

**"I got it"**

"No matter, I can"

**"Come on, you prepare breakfast, I clean up"**

"Okay, but you can, drop my hand?"

**"Sorry"**

"All right, no matter"

You dropped me away, very slowly, stroking my hand, anyone with a bit of brain would have noticed, but did not say anything, because I enjoyed. After that, you changed, with difficulty, since it was cold, and you did not want to separate from the blanket. You head towards the window where I was, you stopped at my side, looked at me a second, but although I was looking at the front I realized, then you looked at the landscape. It was beautiful, cold but beautiful, the snow had increased a little, just a little and filled to the pines.

**"It's beautiful, don't you think Raven?"**

"Yes, I'll miss this landscape, but not this cold"

**"So will I"**

Turning towards him, "The guys sent you a message?"

**"Yeah, almost forgot, Cyborg said that he will pick us up tomorrow at 8:30 a.m."**

"So, it means, this is our last day here"

Sighed with some sadness **"Yes, I guess."**

"At last, no longer stand the cold ruthlessness"

**"No, I ... well, uh, I think ... I'm going to check the radar, to see if there is something interesting"**

"I'm going too, I'm bored"

The two went to see the radar, there was nothing in particular, all was quiet. Then I went into the room to get my book, were already 17:23, I went back to the living room and sat on the couch to read a little. You sat next to me, with your eyes on me again, I put more and more nervous, until I no longer resisted.

Closing the book "Why you looking at me so much?"

**"Was it forbidden to look?"**

"That's funny, now stop it"

I went back to concentrating on my book, but I realized that you were looking at me again, so I went back to claim.

"Stop looking!"

**"Again, was it forbidden to look?"**

"Beast Boy, stop it!"

**"I didn't know the law"**

"Enough! I get nervous "

**"Why?"**

"I don't like that people look at me"

**"Why not?"**

"It's uncomfortable, now, let me read quiet"

I saw just that you smooth a naughty smile, I returned to my book, but again, your eyes were still on me, I could not get them away at all.

"Enough!"

You only limited to a naughty smile.

"It is not forbidden to look at! But at least tell me why you look so much! I have something on my face or what? "

**"No, your face is prefect"**

"So?"

**"That's why I look at it"**

At that moment, I felt very flushed, you get up, even with that naughty smile, and you left, I was paralyzed as 5 minutes, then shook my head and went back to my book, only that I was not so concentrated.

Then came the night, the snow had increased significantly, along with the cold, there was no way to get outside and not freeze and not be covered by snow in a second.

It was too cold, I was still sitting on the couch, I thought I would die frozen. But suddenly, I feel two arms warm hugging me. It was you.

"What are you doing?"

No answer.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?"

**"I got cold, so I'm just hot, no matter if you like it or not"**

"Okay"

Spent a few minutes, the cold and snow had increased, remained embraced me, but I did not care, I had softened the cold.

It was more at night, we were inundated with snow, and almost killed by the cold, was likely to die of hypothermia in there.

**"Raven?"**

"Yes?"

**"I'm cold"**

"Me too"

**"We could die in this cold, even I know it"**

"It's true, but don't worry, we'll be alright"

In almost inaudible whisper, but as a plain, almost **"There is a way to warm up"**

"What say?"

**"Nothing, forget it"**

Suddenly, You moved away, and you sat next to me, You had a look serious, thoughtful, yet decided.

**"I'm tired of waiting"**

"What are you talking about?"

Suddenly you get up, you got close to my lips. That litlle kiss was sweet and warm, it was very sweet.

**"I love you"**

Smiling "Me too"

Smiled, and kissed me again, so sweetly as before, it was magical.

**"There is a way to warm up"**

That said, you looked toward the room, the door was open, there was one of the beds, then you turn to me, I had understood, and nodded, if that would be my last night, I had to have a good time.

You took me out of hand and lift me up from the couch, then took me by the waist and kissed me again, but this time, seemed to devour, the passion of the kiss I had not ever seen, but I followed your game, with my right arm, holding your neck, and with my other hand, interlock my fingers in your hair. That was a game for two, which both were playing very well.

While you were kissing me, you leaded to the room, closed the door, took off my coat of a stretch, and dropped it into a corner, then took me to one of the beds, it's good that the two were great, and fell on me .

When you finally break away from my lips, looked at me, smiled and gave me a small kiss, then spent my cheek, then my neck. There, kisses stopped being small, you stay kissed my neck for a while, suddenly I feel your fingers on my back. I didn't notice that you had unbuttoned my coat, and your fingers wanted unbuttoned my bra.

"Wait! it's cold and I... "

**"Don't worry, I got so much hot for you"**

So you kissed me again, you took off my coat, took away yours, then finished your homework, you took off my bra, then followed by your pants and your underwear, and done that, you did the same thing with me, then you got closer and kissed me, so then...

You did it, you made me yours.

The cold began to disappear, the passion began to burn, you were breathing hard, but smiling, I moaning of pleasure, we continued until we both fall asleep.

I plunged into your chest and your stroking my back with such delicacy that you were making me love you more... Then came the morning.

I woke up, we still note that in the same position, I was a little off your chest and set me on the hour.

"Beast Boy... Beast Boy ..."

Awakening **"Eh? What happens ...?**

"It's 8:21 am, Cyborg come in 10 minutes, well, 9 in fact, you have to get up."

"**Okay, and ... by the way, I love you"**

I kiss him on the lips "Me more"

**"No, me more"**

"Draw, OK?"

**"Agree"**

Then we changed, do ordain the bed and Cyborg arrived, -o we returned to the tower, no one spoke during the trip, but you and I exchanged glances, then we reached the tower, the other received us warmly, truly missed heat Jump City.

Robin was angry, because we sent a mission in vain, but you and I know that we will thank him for life. When we arrived it was night, so we all went to sleep, but the next day, you weren't there.

You left, without saying goodbye, without explaining anything, without even leaving a miserable note, I am forsaken. I hated you, hate having delivered you, and what I hated most was that I was lying, I could never hate you and less hate what we did.

A year later, I returned to that place, I wanted to remember, I was the same week. I hoped at least to see you in dreams, but the sixth day, the coldest night, you came back.

I didn't care anything, just wanted to kiss you again, I didn't ask anything, because it seemed that you won't

answer anything, so you made me yours again, we made love again like the firdt time, but the next day, you disappeared.

The following year was the same, and the other too ...

Now I'm here in the same bed, counting the minutes to see you again, it's the sixth day, the day I miss the whole year, the day when we will meet, to love, like that time, like that winter night ... So you come, and you do it again, you make me yours...

_**The End**_

Hope you liked it!!

I transalated it in Google Translater!

Kisses!


End file.
